One Piece!
by Luffy95
Summary: A girl joines the strawhat crew what will happen now! Dadadada! LuffyxOC
1. Chapter 1

I walked in to a bar and to the back to put my uniform on went back and start to clean some glasses. Then a really loud group came in and sat down at a table near the window. I went to them to take there order.

"Welcome to the Lucky bar. Can I take your order?" I ask smiling at the boy with a strawhat.

"Yeah, I want all the meat you got!" The boy said.

"Okay… I will se what we got!" I said with a smile then turned to a girl with orange hair "And you?" I asked her.

" Some vine, sake ,juice and beer please" She said with a smile.

"Okay, I be right back!"

"Hey! Baby come over here!" I turned around and saw a drunk pirate sitting in the corner. And he wanted me to go over to him.

I didn't want to but it was my job after all.

I walked over to him. "Would you like some more sake?" I ask putting on a fake smile.

"No, I want you babe" He said and tried to grab my arm but I stepped back. I bumped in to one of his friends.

"I sorry but I have a job to do!" I said trying to get a way but he grabbed my wrist.

"Come on baby!" He said and pulled me closer.

"Let me go, or else!" I said trying to get away from his grip.

"What could a little weak girl do?" He said laughing but not for long as my fist connected with his face. He crashed into the wall.

After the punch I realised what i had done "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said and now everyone in the bar was looking at me.

He stood up. "You stupid little girl!" He said and kicked me in the stomach and then he took a handful of my hair and lifted me up.

"I'm sorry!" I said trying not to cry. "Please let me go!"

"Letting you go?" He said and lifted me up so we wear in eyelevel. "I'm not going to let you go! I am going to make you as my slave!" He started to laugh, but was once again stopped by a hand that collided with his face.

I looked as the hand went back to its owner. I was shocked to see that it was that strawhat kid.

"What the fuck are you doing kid! Want to be my slave to?" He yelled when he stood up.

The boy ignored him and held out his hand to me. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah" I said and took his hand as he helped me up. "Thanks, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm-"He said when that drunken pirate interrupted him.

"Hey, You!" He said pointing at the boy in the strawhat. "Get away from my slave!"

"I will when I actually see you slave." He said and turned to me once again with a big smile. "You want to join my crew?" He asked me with that big smile.

"W-what!" I couldn't believe what he just asked me! He wanted me to join his crew. "I don't know, I don't even know your name." I said.

" Names Monkey D. Luffy am the captain of the straw hat crew!" He said with that smile. "And you?"

"I'm-"

"Your my slave! That's who you are come here or else I will have to make you!" He said and went forward.

"Leave me alone I'm not your slave!" I yelled at him.

"I said. COME HERE!" He raised his fist and started to run towards me. I took a step back in fear.

He punched aiming at me but, Luffy grabbed his fist and punched him in the face so he went through the wall and out on the street.

"She's not you slave!" He yelled at the pirate took my hand and walked out of the bar, down to the bay.

"Luffy! Wait!" The girl with the orange hair shouted after Luffy, but he didn't care as he dragged me to his boat.

We landed on deck, and he realised my hand and looked at me, with that smile. "Welcome to the Going Merry!"

I took a look at the ship. "It's a really nice ship!" I said.

"Thanks!" He said and kept smiling at me. I heard something behind me so I turned around, and there stood the girl with the orange hair, a guy with the green hair. A guy that hade his blond hair to cover the half of his face. Then there was the guy with the long nose, then a woman with black hair that looked nice and the last was a little reindeer with a pink hat.

I didn't know what to do so I smiled and waved to them. "uh.. hey" I said a little hesitating.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Uh..hey"

"Luffy! You can't just ask random people to join the crew and then drag them to the ship!" The girl with the orange hair yelled at Luffy.

"I don't ask random people!"

"Oh really? Do you even know her name?"

He looked at me "What's your name?" He asked me with a smile.

"Ayumi" I answered.

He turned around and looked at the crew. "Her name is Ayumi!" He said and started laughing but was stopped when the girl with orange hair punch him on the head. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"My name is Nami, I am the navigator" I smiled and nodded then looked behind her.

"I'm Nico Robin, archaeologist" I smiled and nodded then looked down at the little reindeer.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper and im the doctor!" He said and I smiled. Then the guy with the blond hair came and took my hand.

"Sanji at your service and I will be cooking your food on this ship." He said and kissed my hand. _He is one weird guy. _I thought, and then looked at the guy with green hair.

"Roronoa Zoro, first mate and swordsman." I nodded and looked at the guy with the long nose.

"I'm captain Usopp!" He said standing in a pose.

"But didn't you say you were the captain?" I asked looking at Luffy.

"I am the captain he is the sharpshooter!" I looked at Luffy confused.

"Usopp stop with you lies!" Nami said and punched him on the head. Luffy started to laugh and I just stood there looking at everyone. Then I started to laugh myself, and then the others stared to laugh as well.

"So are you going to join us?" Chopper asked me. I looked down at him. Then at the others. I looked at Luffy and he had that big smile.

"When will we set sail captain?" I asked smiling at him. And believe it or not but his smile went bigger.

"YAHOOOOO! We got one more crew member!"

"Are you sure about this?" Nami asked me. I nodded and looked at the island.

"Yeah. Anything is better than this place." I said and smiled at her.

**1 Hour later**

"I be right back, im just going to get my stuffs!" I said and walked in to the village.

"Okay, but hurry we are going to set sail soon!" Usopp yelled after me.

"Okay!" I yelled back and turned a corner and was out of sight.

"I think someone should go after her." Nami said.

"Why?" Zoro asked.

"I get a bad feeling, that she is going to get in trouble!" She said looking at Zoro.

"Who would want to hurt such a beautiful girl?" Sanji asked.

" Maybe that drunk pirate in the bar, that wanted to make her his slave." Robin said calm as she turned another page. Everyone just stood there looking at her.

"Luffy, Zoro and Sanji go after her!" Nami yelled at them.

"We are on our way!" They said at the same time as they jumped down from the ship and started to run in to the village.

**Ayumi's pov**

"There all packed!" I said. I took the bag and went outside and looked at the house. "I'm finally going!" I said with a smile.

"And where are you going?"

I turned around and my eyes widened, it was the drunk pirate from the bar. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I asked you first! Where are you going?" He smiled and took a step forward and I stepped back.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled at him. His smile disappeared and he went forward and grabbed my throat and smashed my into the wall.

"As my slave you have to listen to what I say or you will get in trouble. Got it!"

"I'm not you slave! I will never listen to what you say!" Now he was really angry.

"Then you don't mind if I kill you!" He said and tightened his grip around my throat.

"Ayumi!" I turned my head a bit to see who it was.

"L-luffy…" I couldn't hold it anymore. I looked at Luffy and then the world turned black.

**Luffy's pov**

"AYUMI!" I was looking down and my straw hat shadowed my eyes." Let her go." I said.

"Excuse me, what did you say!" The pirate said and started to laugh. He still holds Ayumi around her throat.

"I said. LET HER GO!" I yelled and punched the pirate in the face, so that he released his grip around Ayumi's throat and flew a long way. And landed on his back.

Ayumi started to fall but I caught her, before she hit the ground. "Ayumi!" She had a big bruise around her throat and was having trouble to breath. "Zoro, Sanji! Take her to Chopper as fast as you can!" I said and gave her to Zoro. And they where running to the ship.

"She is going to be dead, before they reach the ship!" the pirate said and started to laugh.

"Shut up, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else im going to kill you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You kill me! Like you could kill me!" He said and whipped some blood of from his mouth." You couldn't even protect that girl! And now you say that you are going to kill me!"

"Shut up!" I yelled and gave him an deadly glare." I can protect her and I will do that! Even if that means that I die in the progress!"

"Oh Please! You are just a kid! What could you d-"He was cut of with a fist that connected with his face.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" I started to run toward to the pirate and pulled his fist back.

The pirate stood up and took his gun and shot at me. But the bullets just bounced back at him. He got one in his shoulder. And was now lying on the floor. I stopped running and went over to him. I stood there and looked at him.

I picked him up by the collar, so that we where eye to eye.

"You are lucky that I don't kill you today. But if I ever see you again, then I will kill you!" I told him." Do you understand?" He nodded and I let him go. The pirate stood up and started to run away. I turned around and started to walk to the dock.

**At the Going Merry**

Anybody's Pov

"Zoro! Sanji! What happened?" Yelled Nami, while Zoro and Sanji jumped up.

"That drunken pirate was strangling her!" Zoro said while putting Ayumi down.

"AHHHHH! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper ran around screaming.

"CHOPPER! YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" Nami yelled at him.

"Oh right! Move I need to have a look at her!" He said and pushed Zoro and Sanji, out of the way.

"By the way, where is Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I'm here!" Luffy said while sitting at the railing next to Usopp, who wasn't ready for that. He jumped teen feet in the air.

"Don't scare me like that!" He yelled at him. Luffy only laughed and went to Chopper.

"Is she okay chopper?" Luffy asked with concern.

"Her throat is a little damaged so she is having trouble with her breathing. Other than that she is fine." Chopper said and started to pick his things together.

"Okay that's good." Luffy said looking at her sleeping face. He picked her up and started to go to Nami and Robin's room. He put her in Nami's bed. He just stood there looking at her sleeping face for a while. Then he turned around and walked back up to the deck.

XxXxXxXxX

"Now what?" Asked Zoro when Luffy walked up on deck.

"We should sail forward and wait until she wakes up" Nami said.

"Yeah, let's do that." Sanji said. Luffy just walked past him and up to the figure head. "What's with him? Oi marimo go and talk to him!"

"Why can't you do it! Stupid Love-cook!"

"Cause you are the first mate! Now go and talk with him!" Sanji said and walked in to the kitchen.

Zoro cursed under his breath and went up to the figure head, where Luffy was sitting. "Hey, the buddy! You okay?" Zoro asked him. Luffy looked over his right shoulder.

"I'm good" He said looking back at the sea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zoro asked.

"Talk about what?" Luffy asked while still looking at the sea.

"About want happened." There was silent for a while, until Luffy said something.

He jumped down from the figure head and start walking away from the, but stopped when he was next to Zoro.

"The is nothing to talk about!" He said and walked to back of the ship.

Zoro sight and sat down to take a nap.

Well there you go, hope you like it. Sorry this chapter is a little short. I hope the next will be longer. And im not that very good at writing in English so if you see that it is spelled wrong or something please tell me. And please leave a comment of what you think. ^w^33

/ Becca 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Chopper! She's waking up!"

"Ayumi! Can you hear me?" I tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down.

"Where am i?" I opened my eyes to see the little reindeer standing over me.

"You don't have to worry. Your safe now!" The girl, Nami said smiling at me.

"How are you feeling?" Chopper asked me.

"My throat is killing me!" I said in a whisper. I rubbed my throat, but was stopped by Chopper.

"You shouldn't do that! You have a big bruise around your neck, and we don't want it to get worse!" He said.

I got quiet. But then I remembered something. "What happened to Luffy!" I sat up and looked worried at Chopper and Nami. I was gently pushed down again.

"Don't worry! He's fine. He took care of that drunk pirate." Now my worried expression disappeared to a relieved one.

"That's good to here." I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I opened my eyes, and saw that Nami was gone and that Chopper sat in a chair, reading something. When he saw that I was awake he put the book down and walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?"

I just nodded and smiled at him, because it hurt when I talked. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Not for too long. For two-three hours maybe." I nodded.

"Is it okay if I go out on deck?" He looked at me and then nodded.

"Yeah. But take it easy." I nodded. I made my way out of the bed and started walking up to the deck. I looked around the deck and, Zoro was asleep by the mast and Luffy was sitting on the ram head. I walked up behind Luffy.

"Hi." Luffy turned around and looked at me with a big smile. He jumped down from the ram head and grabbed my shoulders.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" Now he looked worried. I smiled at him and said as loud as I could.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. He bought his hand to my neck and when he touched the bruise, I gasped. He removed his hand quickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He took a step back and looked worried.

"I-it's okay. Really!" There was quiet for a while.

"I can't understand, how I could let this happen to you." He looked down." I'm supposed to never let my crew down. To let them know that they can trust me." I couldn't stand seeing him so upset. I hugged him. And he seems a little panicked, but calmed down and hugged me back.

"This isn't your fault! It's thanks to you that I'm standing here!" I felt some tears going down my cheek. "I have never been so grateful and happy in my whole life. " I let him go and looked him in the eyes." You made me trust people. I was so happy when you asked me to join the crew. And I think you are the best captain of all time!" I said smiling at him. He seemed kind of surprised of what I said. But then he smiled at me. I hugged him again. Then Sanji called and said the dinner was ready.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Ayumi-chwan!" when I walked in to the kitchen, Sanji came running over to me, with hearts in his eyes. _He's starting to creep me out. _"How are you feeling me love?" A painful memory came up in my head, when Sanji said that. I fell down to my knees holding my head, breathing hard. "Ayumi-Chan!"

I cried at the painful memories. "Ayumi! What's wrong!" Luffy grabbed my shoulders and shook me. But I couldn't stop crying. I looked up in Luffy's eyes, still holding my head. I grabbed his vest and started to crying even more into his chest.

Luffy hugged me, and said thing like '_it's going to be okay' _and 'I'm_ here for you'_ I turned my head to look at Sanji. "P-please, do never call me that again." I hugged Luffy tighter. Sanji looked worried and confused. We just sat there for a moment. The others that came in to the room asked what happened and Sanji told them. Chopper went over to me.

"Ayumi? Are you okay?" I got my breathing under control and nodded. Luffy helped me stand up.

"Ayumi-Chan. I'm so sorr-"I held up my hand to stop him.

"It's okay Sanji-kun. It wasn't your fault." I wiped away the tears with my shirt. "Is it okay if I eat later, I would like to be alone for a while?" Sanji nodded and I went down to the girl's room. I slide down the door and hugged my knees. And there I sat crying.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Luffy's POV**

*In the kitchen*

_I want to go and see if she is okay. But she wanted to be alone for the moment. _We where all sitting at the dinning table.

"I wonder what happened to her." Nami said. We all nodded.

"Something really bad most have happened, to make her that scared." Zoro said while drinking his sake.

"I think someone did this to her." Robin said turning to another page in her book she was reading. Me, Chopper and Nami nodded.

"Why do you think that Robin?" Usopp asked.

"Because of that scar, she has on her back." I looked at Usopp, with a serious face.

"What scar?" Asked Sanji.

"She has a scar from her waist up to her neck. Me and Nami saw it before." Chopper looked down on the floor.

"How did you know about that scar Luffy?" I looked at Robin.

" I saw it when she hugged me." Sanji shot an angry glare at me.

"She did what!" He was going to kick me in the head but Nami stopped him. I looked at the plate with food and decided to go and give it to Ayumi.

"I will go and give this to her." I took the plate and stood up. I walked to the girls room and knocked at the door.

**Ayumi's POV**

I Heard i knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's my Luffy. I got some food for you." I stood up, and opened the door. Luffy came in and sat on the bed. I closed the door and joined him.

"I brought some food for you." He handed me the plate, i took it and thank him. I took one bite, and then i was in heaven.

"This is delicious!" i started to eat more of it. I looked over at Luffy and saw that he was looking at the plate. "Do you want some?" He looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, and he took the plate. We just sat there. We didn't say anything, until there was a knock on the door.

"Ayumi-Chan? Are you there?"

"You can come in Sanji-kun." Sanji opened the door and came in.

"Could we talk for a minute?" He asked and looked at Luffy. "_Alone!" _ Luffy nodded and walked out. Sanji looked the door and sat beside me. "Are you okay?" I looked into his eyes, and nodded.

"Im fine." I know he could see i was lying. But i don't know if im okay myself.

"What was it that i did that made you cry like that?" I looked shocked at looked sad. I sight and looked down.

"when you said _'How are you feeling my love?' _A bad memory popped up in my head."

"What kind of bad memory?" He asked and i let out a big sight.

"The others are wondering the same thing right?" Sanji nodded and i stood up. "I would like to tell them too." He nodded and stood up. He made his why to the door and unlocked it. "Sanji?"

"Yeah?" He turned around and i hugged him.

"Sanji please don't blame your self for what happened. It wasn't your fault!" I looked him in the eyes and he nodded.

There you go! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! See ya next time!

/Luffy 95


End file.
